Syot closed 100TH HUNGER GAMES
by Yummegum2
Summary: Its the 100th Hunger Games..thats all :
1. D1 reapings

**COBRA'S POV**

I walk towards the square with my friend, Runyon, smiling. "Dude, a tux...really?, he chuckles.

I look down at my suit, its black and white, like all normal tuxes, but with a silver colored bow tie that my parents gave me, which surprised me because it was like the only time they actually payed any attention to me. "So, at least I don't have a hole in my jeans on my butt", I say, rolling my eyes. He is probably the dumbest friend I've had in my life, well, I guess he's my only friend.

He looks at his butt and felt around for the hole, some girls behind us looked at us like we were creepy and walked slower to get farther away from us. "Shut up, dude", he says, flipping his blue dyed hair. We walk along quietly and finally arrive at the square.

"I'm so gonna win these", I say flipping my neon green hair and smiling.

"And how are you so sure you're going to get reaped", he asked stupidly.

"Idiot, I whisper,"I'll volunteer. God, you're stupid". I walked away rolling my eyes when I saw the group of eighteen year old girls. I flipped my hair and smiled at them as they made over-exaggerated disgusted faces. _I'm just too good for them_, I thought. I signed in and walked over to the roped off boy's eighteen year old section. Runyon was a year younger, which probably explained him being so idiotic.

We were waiting when,finally, the mentor, Joy Spring came on. Joy was a woman who was supposed to be very dramatized about the Hunger Games but actually very boring. "Welcome to the..uh..100th Hunger games everyone", she said," Now we will watch the um..video,I guess, that started the Hunger Games". We all waited for a few minutes,looking around, whispering... "PLAY THE FREAKING VIDEO", she yelled to the sky. Then it finally began.

Once it was over,sadly, she spoke again. "Well I guess now we will choose the tributes". She started walking towards the men's bowl, "Oh um ladies first", a couple loud whoops came from the audience and it seemed like all the girls rolled their eyes. She reached in her chipped nails into the glass bowl and silence fell over the audience, mainly because everyone wanted to go into the arena. "Aquamarine Demonica", The crowd turns toward the fifteen year old section.

**Aquamarines POV**

I finally got into the fifteen-year-old section after my parents, who were divorced, started fighting, then my mom fussing over my stringy hair and and then..more fighting between my parents. I paid no attention to the screen where the video was playing while I picked the rhinestones off my shirt and watched them drop to the ground when suddenly I heard silence. As I was looking up I heard "Aquamarine Demonica". I saw everyone looking at me and my face must have looked surprised and shocked because a few people looked about ready to volunteer but I waved them off as I shook my thoughts.

I put on my most confident smile and marched to the stage, I even waved and blew kisses to the crowd, hoping to get sponsors from the capitol for my confidence. "Well, hello Aqua", Joy said paying almost no attention to me, picking at her nails.

"Uh, hi...", I said, seeing that she was already walking towards the men's bowl. She reached her arm in all the way to the bottom and drew out a name and walked back to the podium, not even bothering to pick up the slips of paper that fell out of the ball when she lifted her arm out.

She smoothed the paper out and announced,"Cobra Strike". An eighteen year old looked up and smiled confidently, I could tell he wanted to go in. He strutted up to the stage and Joy went to the stairs to help him up but he just jumped onto the stage.

He grabbed the microphone,"I'm so gonna win, so, I guess I will be seeing all of you in a few months", then he flipped his hair, probably thinking he was looking cool. _Great I'm stuck with a guy who thinks the world revolves around him..eh, I guess I'll just kill him in the arena._

"These are our district one tributes and so I guess, may the odds be ever in your favor and blah blah, goodbye", she said walking towards the courthouse.


	2. D2 reapings

**PERSOPHONE'S POV**

I looked in the mirror and kept changing the part in my hair, not happy with how it looked. "Uhg", I grunted, I finally settled with hair being even on both sides of my head. _Now for the makeup_, I thought and put on some gold-silver eyeshadow and mascara. I smiled, and carefully put on my outfit. It was a dress that was red with a silver bow around my waist that was sparkly that I made myself. I was very proud of myself, I had taken sewing class this year and made this near the beginning and decided to keep it. I heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs, I knew it was my friends Honor and Scarlett, we go to the reaping with each other every year. "Hey", they said together, I smiled "whats up". "Nothing much,ready?", Honor asked. I grabbed my purse from the couch and turned on my heels and walked out the front door.

We started walking towards the square just talking about the usual, boys, schoolwork, classes...We finally arrived," Well",I started," You guys want to go in?". " Yeah, sounds like fun, I guess", Scarlett shrugged. "Ohmygosh, I want to go in there so much Perse, It looks like fun", she was practically jumping now. "Keep your fingers crossed", I hoped," I kind of want to go in too". I signed in then and we started for the seventeen year old section and we got into there and they roped us off. A man who was very handsome came up to the microphone and announced that this was the 100th hunger games, fourth quarter quell. He was our mentor, Mick Hull, I had to admit, he was cute, a lot of the older girls liked him but he preferred the single life I guess, he wasn't married nor had a girlfriend.

"We will start off with a video of the dark days", He said smiling, showing off his perfect white teeth. Once the video had passed he got up from he leather chair and went back to the microphone," Yes, well, I suppose we shall now start the reaping", he said walking towards the girl's glass bowl. "And course, ladies first", he smiled as he reached in his hand and grabbed a name that was right in the middle, on top. He started back to the podium, smoothing it out as he went. "Ahem", he said drawing back our attention,"Pers..eeephone Bradley, I hope I said that right". My friends turned to me and smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I was so excited I was almost going to scream, but I guess I'll save that for the others in the arena. I walked onto the stage and he shook my hand, and I smiled.

**NOAH JAMES POV  
**

I walked towards the square alone, not bothering to look at anyone around me who were staring. I let my long, brown hair hang to my chest as I watched the cement. I signed in and walked towards my section, when I finally got there they had begun and I just stepped over the rope, not letting enough time for the men standing there to open it up for me so I can get in. The video started but I didn't watch, nobody rarely did, everyone had seen it a million times already. It finally stopped and Mick, our mentor, walked to the podium.

He talked on but I just droned most off it, messing with my sweats. Then I heard my name. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, I wiped my hair out of my eyes and walked towards the stage with a blank expression. Mick started to help me up, but I swatted his hand away. I looked into the audience and saw my younger brother Gabe, but I call him Gabey, looking at me with a worried but slightly excited face. I smiled at him for only a half a second but I could see he acknowledged it." Ladies and gentlemen,... These are our district two tributes for the One Hundredth Hunger Games"! He waited for the applause to die down, then flashed us a perfect smile. " And may the odds be ever in your favor".


	3. D3 reapings

**MATTHEW'S POV**

"Matt, you need to get up...' my dad trailed off. "Okay Dad," I respond. My dad is still a little messed up from my mother's death. It was about three months after the Games, which my brother Keller died in. Anyway, my mother was at work when the factory that she worked at exploded, an exposed wire was electrified and made the building explode. Mother didn't make it.

"Dad, are you going to come with me to the reapings?" I asked him. "I'll come later... " he trailed off again. So I headed outside to my friend Nikki's house. She is my closest friend, next to Paulo Jiminez.I was a few feet from the front door when I heard a creepy voice, I turned around quickly ,"Oh Mattie...OH MATTIE", Nikki jumped out from behind the tree and we started tickling each other and rolling around. "Get a room," Paulo walks up, smiling.  
Today, 8:17am

"Oh, shut up, Paulo. We're just trying to have some fun before one of us is potentially sent to a death sentence," Nikki responds. This is why she and I get along. She knows just what to say. "Anyway, we should get to the square." We all walk solemnly to the place where the reapings are held each year.

We had finally just got there when we hear,"Happy Hunger Games!" Says Gaila Pruvius, our escort. "Let's mix it up and do boys first, shall we?" She practically flies over to the boys bowl and She draws a name."Mathew ", she says.

...It cant be, NO!It. was. me.

I, Matthew Carson, brother of Keller Carson, will follow in my brother's footsteps and die in the Hunger Games.

**JILLIAN DOE'S POV**

I woke up to a beautiful sunny day, to have it only later be dark and dreary. This is the kind of day the old me would have loved, but not now. Not when I could be reaped and thrown into an arena with 23 other living people like me, and most likely die. Oh well... I turn to get up and go over to my sister's bed.

"Penny, you need to get up. It's reaping day," I say, trying to smile but failing. When she opens her eyes, she seems to be in a happy trance. But then she hears what I say,only to collapse and hold on to each other,crying and holding each other in our arms. It felt good to be wrapped in my sisters arms before potentially getting reaped and dieing. My dog, Data, happily comes in the room and jumps on the bed, wagging her tail. She then, sees us crying and starts to whimper. We both, automatically allow our dog in our little circle. When we finish crying, I put on my sister's old reaping outfit and go downstairs to see if Mom and Dad are up. They are.

"Morning Mom. Morning, Daddy."

"Good Morning, sweetheart. Here. Have some toast". When we all were done eating, we walked to the square silently, staring at the cement. When I sign in and get to my section, a boy starts to say how if he gets picked he's gonna kill everyone but everyone is just ignoring him.

I finally get tired of it and turn to him and say, "Shut up, will you? You won't get picked cause you're a rich kid who nobody likes whose name is only in twice. Wanna know how much my name is in there? Well I'd tell you, but it's probably too high for you to count to."

This earns snickers and laughs from his friends. Then it begins. The video starts which nobody watches and finally it ends. This year, Gaila draws boys first. It's the kid whose brother died last year in the Games. The whole audience sighs in unison, all feeling bad for him. "Now for the ladies!" Gaila says."Jillian Doe!" No. There has to be a mistake. How can I be called. I look over to the rich kid who I told off and he snickers. I walk, stunned, to the stage and wave half-heatedly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girl. Say hello two our district three tributes. And..May the odd be ever in your favor".


	4. D4 reapings

**KAYA SILVER'S POV**

I finished brushing out my hair and let it fall to my waist. I decided to put it in a side ponytail which I then decided to braid. I admired my hair and the walked out my room to the front door. As I open it, my friend Alia was walking up the driveway. I started running towards hair and she waved.

"I love your dress", I said. It was elegant and long and silver, it had sparkles running from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Your dress is cute too", she smiled.

"Ready", I asked, she nodded. We started walking towards the square. We finally got there and signed in. "Well", I said,"Cya".

"Bye, and may the odds be ever in your favor", she joked.

I laughed and walked on to the sixteen-year-old section while she went with the seventeens. There reaping still hadn't started when it was supposed to start thirty minutes ago and people were starting to get restless. I started talking with a couple other girls when finally Jol Intull came running on to the microphone.

"SHUT UP", she barked," We have no time for your discussions". Everyone stopped talking at once. Jol was a very strict woman which nobody liked at all. A couple people whispered here and there which she gave them her famous "Stare of death". She has this famous stare called, well, you know, the _Stare of death._ The name tells it all. "Just start the stupid video", She said, clearly agitated.

I hated that video, everyone did, it was so boring. It also was a bit confusing, it just talked about how the revolution of The Hunger Games began and some other random facts about Panem and other things.

Once it was over she hobbled to the woman's bowl. She stuck her hand in there and plucked the very bottom name out and walked back to the microphone. "Um, Kaya Silver".

Kaya...Kaya...Silver,that was me. That is my name, ME!

"Kaya Silver", She repeats, getting annoyed. "Come up to the stage...NOW"! I ran up there and waved, still stunned, to the crowd. I hear her mutter finally under her breath and I stared out her but finally looked away when she didn't return the stare. "Well now for the boys", She said, walking to the boys bowl, pulling out a name and reading it before she got back to the podium."Garret Oswald".

**GARRET OSWALD'S POV**

I met up with Lex, her real name was Lexi Greene but that what I called her, and I've also had a bit of a crush on her since the third grade. "Hey", she said, smiling.

"Ready?", I asked. She nodded and we walked towards the square in silence. We always walk with each other every reaping but we never have anything to say. Shes my neighbor... And we live right next to the square so that's we always go there together... We arrived there and she waved and I smiled back. I walked off to sign in and go to the boy's seventeen-year-old section while she went to the girls section.

Jol went up and talked on about the usual boring stuff with her strict attitude. Everyone hated her so nobody really listened, including me. Finally she got to the reaping, which I wish they would start, I mean that's why we're here anyway. She reached in the girl's bowl and drew out a name."Kaya Silver", She announced. A girl, which I guessed to be about fifteen or sixteen walked onto the stage looking a bit stunned.

Jol then turned towards the men's bowl and picked a name."Gary Perth". A shocked little boy walked slowly towards the stage. He was almost there when I acknowledged that that was my best friend's little brother.

"NOOOOO", I screamed and ran to the stage. " I volunteer for him, I volunteer...". She looked down at me and then looked towards the little boy.

"Do you accept", she asked him.

"Y-yes I accept", I guess he knew to let me go in, he didn't have a chance.

"Ok. Come up here", she said, not even looking at me. I climbed the steps and stood next the other tribute. "And whats your name", she asked.

"Umm.", I forgot my name! Oh my god, how do I forget my name?

"Your name", she asked again.

"Oh yes, Its, its..Garret Oswald!", I shouted, a little loud.

"OK then Garret and Kaya. These are our District Four tributes ladies and gentlemen. And may the odds be ever in your favor"!


	5. D5 reapings

**SHALINTA KANTI'S POV**

"Shalinta, it's time to get up. We need to go to the reapings, just throw on my dress from last year or something." Meya said.

"What about breakfast?" I asked Meya, my 18-year old sister.

"Nope." She responds. Great. Not getting our tessarae this year either. I look down at my grumbling stomach. "Shhh", I whisper to it... _Did I really just talk to my stomach_, I thought. Wow. I looked up and decided to just try and ignore it.

"Oh, Dad told me to tell you he was already at the square. Left early to help with the preparations." Meya said.

"Kay. I gotta go by Broke's house anyway." I responded.

"Ohh, is there something I should know about?" She teased.

"N-no," I stammered. "I don't like him like that, I just-he's just a friend" I looked away and blushed. Hard. Did I like him like that? I didn't know. Well, I didn't think so but maybe...Oh well. I don't think he likes me like that way anyway.

I walked up to Broke's house and knocked, Lacey, Broke's mom, greeted me with a hug. I hesitated before I huged back. Then I yelled, "Broke, get down here this INSTANT or we'll be late!", I yeledl. He came in laughing. "Okay, lets go, General Commerade," he said.

I tried to keep a straight face but end up laughing."Very funny," I said, "but I am no dictator."

We walked down the street where the reapings were held each year. As he turns to go, he sayed, "May the odds..."

and I finsih with, "... Be ever in your favor!". He smiles and walks to the boys section.

After the video, Tensekatawa (or Tempe) Harius, our escort, goes over to the girls bowl. She draws a name...

And it's me.

**BROKE LENSTON'S POV**

I came running down the stairs, with a comb, still brushing my hair when I heard a knock at the door and Shalinta, a friend, yelling at me. I see her, and my eyes light up. Shalinta is my best friend and I've kind of had a crush on her for a while but she probably doesn't like me. Oh well...I run up to her and hug her.

"Hey", she said, some sadness in her voice.

I tried to lighten the mood. "Cute dress", I said in a girly tone.

"I really need some friends that are girls", she laughs. We turn around and walked toward the square where the reapings are held. We finally got there and signed in together.

"Well, bye", I said, almost whispering.

A silent tear fell down her cheek and I bring her near me. We hug until Tempe, our mentor, walks onstage and we are pulled apart from peacekeepers.

"You'll be fine, there are thousands of names in there Shalinti", I say, my voice cracking. She smiles for a second then looks away and goes into her section while I split off into mine.

The video finally ends and Tempe flew back onto stage. "Well", she says,"I am just so excited". She walked over to the woman's bowl. "Shalinti Kanti", she smiles.

"NoooO", My voice falters at the end. I start bawling and everyones looking at me. I can't volunteer, I can't stop it, I cannot do anything but just stand here.

Tempe greets Shalinti. But she just stares straight ahead, still stunned. Now she walked towards the men's glass bowl. "Broke Lenston". she says.

...What..did..she..say? No..why..but how-it can't be me. It just-it just can't be

I looked up and everyone is staring at me. I squeeze my eyes shut and walked onto the stage looking straight ahead with Shalinti.

Shalinti and I will both die in the 100th Hunger Games and there is nothing we can do.


	6. D6 reapings

**MICHAEL HUMMER'S POV**

"Wake upppp",I heard faintly. "Michael, GET UP NOW YOU WILL BE LATE". I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Uhhg", I grunted. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. I could hear my dad start to call me again but I cut him off,"I'm goin, I'm goin.", I yelled back.  
I got up and threw some clothes on. I started towards the bathroom when something caught my eye. I turned towards it and saw what it was. A bead necklace my mother gave to me when I was eight...and when she was still alive. I took it in my hand and studied it. I decided to wear it today just in case, you know, I got picked, It would my one thing I got to take into the arena.

I went into the bathroom and combed through my hair then looked in the mirror. I guess you could say I was attractive. I'm six feet tall and three inches but I'm only sixteen. I have shaggy, brown-red hair that falls a few inches above the back of my neck and tan skin. I knew a lot of girls liked me but I've never actually gone out with a girl before.

I ran downstairs and saw my mom finishing the last batch of cookies for tonight, to celebrate that none of her kids got picked, my younger brother, Shawn, playing with his action figures who is, by the way, thirteen, and my dad reading his newspaper, a normal morning. I sat down and my plate was already on the table mat. I dug into my bacon first then had some pancakes. When I finally looked up from my food, everybody was staring at me.

"I was hungry", I said.

"I think you have had enough", My mom laughed.

I smiled and looked at the clock. Shoot. Five minutes till the reaping started. I said bye and ran outside and sprinted to the square.

I signed in and they took my name, blood, and my brother,mom, and dads names too. I walked to the sixteen-year-old section and got in as they started. Our mentor, Isle Hue, said some things and then the video started. Once it ended, Isle came up to the microphone again.

"Lets mix it up, shall we?", She asked,"Boys first." She walked toward the boy's bowl and the crowd went silent. When she drew a name she walked back to the podium. She announced the name and it was me.

**TAMMY REMINGTON'S POV**

I wake up and automatically get up, putting on my school uniform. When I was about halfway dressed I realized that today was the reaping. Oh...I redress and end up wearing a white, nice shirt with laces at my wrists and necklaces and a black skirt. I walk into the bathroom and look at the disaster on my head."Wow", Is all I can manage. My hair resembled a beehive on my head. I already took a shower in the middle of the night when I woke up from a nightmare, where I was the one who went into the arena, sweaty and damp, so I didn't need to take one now. It took my about an hour to comb through and when finally all the tangles were out, my hair still looked pathetic. I put it in a high braid and left it like that. Then, I started with makeup. I put some golden eyeshadow and mascara on the went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I realized nobody was up. It was thirty minutes before we usually get up, so I just decided to make breakfast for one, me. When I got down with my cereal I wrote a note and left it on the fridge saying, I was going to Adam's. I met Adam when I was three and we became best friends and still are now.

I finally got over there and we talked for a bit about the reaping, and just basically everything. We decided it was time to go and headed to what could be potentially our doom.

We signed in and parted towards our sections. The video started and then ended a few minutes later and then Isle came on stage. She said she was shaking it up or something and picking out of the boy's glass bowl this year.

"Michael Hummer", A guy, around fifteen or sixteen, walked to the stage, looking shocked. I had to say, he was kind of cute though, hopefully he wouldn't die in there too painfully. Then she walked to the girl's bowl and stuck her hand in. She walked back to the podium with her heels clicking all the way. She smiled as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"Tammy Remington", No..It couldn't be, it just couldn't. There were thousands of slips in there so how could she just pick...me. I finally registered that is me and I walked to the stage. Isle held the microphone at to me but I didn't say anything, what could I say?

"Ladies and gentlemen", I vaguely heard," say hello to our district six tributes and may the odds be ever in their favor".


	7. D7 reapings

**ALYSSUM FOXGLOVE'S POV**

I woke up, dazed, and looked at my alarm clock. Shoot. Ten more minutes till the reaping started. I sat up and let my senses adjust. I looked at the clock again, eight more minutes. Oh, god really, why today, I jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair. It wasn't too bad, I thought, hopefully I can brush it out in a minute or two. I grabbed my brush and started to work out the tangles, getting it done in only three minutes. I smiled, then put some eyeshadow and mascara on and ran back to my room to look at the dress I lied out on the floor.

It was an old-fashioned,purple blouse and dressy grey pants, I picked it out, knowing that I didn't need to look to nice, I probably wasn't going to get picked, I thought.

But I thought wrong.

I opened my bedroom door to see that the house was eerily quiet. I looked in my parent's room and saw that they weren't there but their bed was made and there was a note laying on it. I read it.

_Dear Alyssum, _

_We had to leave sorry, my dear. We both got called in very early for a business thing. I lied breakfast on the table in the kitchen. See you at the reapings,  
_

_Mom, and dad.  
_

I crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trash on my way out the door. I didn't bother to eat breakfast, there was no time. The reaping should start in about half a minute. I sprinted to the square, luckily I lived near it, and ran, literally, into a peacekeeper and he fell onto the sign in table which knocked over. "Sorry", I said, biting my lip. I looked up at the peacekeeper that was looking _down_ at me and he didn't look too happy about this.

"Sign in and get to your section", He growled.

"OK", I said a little to enthusiastically. I signed in and ran to my section, the sixteen-year-olds.

"Hello", piped Sami Peter, our mentor..."Hello", He said a bit angry.

"Hello Sami", The crowd said as one. This is a _"Tadition" _we were supposed to do every year, when he says hi to us, we say hi back.

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger games", he said. "And may the odds be ever in your favor", He chimed before the video started. The video just talked about the dark days and how the capitol started the Hunger Games, and junk.

"Girls first", He walked to the girls bowl and drew a name. "Gynnel Foxglove", he said

...How could that be. It can't, that was my cousin, he is the only in the world to me that makes me happy. I see peacekeepers march to him and they strutted back to the stage.

"NOOOO", I screamed. "Me, me, me", I murmed. "Me, I mean, um I want to go, I volunteer", I thrashed around until the peacekeepers got ahold of me and marched me towards my doom.

**ALEX MODLIN'S POV**

I woke up, hearing my alarm clock, and shut it off. I swung my feet off my bed and jumped up, rubbing my eyes. I combed my hair through and looked in the mirror in my room. I had already dressed in my reaping clothes last night, sweats and a hoodie. They can't make me wear a suit or nothin. I ain't gonna do what the capitol tells me to do. I'm on my own. I go downstairs and my parents are cooking bacon. They set a couple on a plate and slide it over to me across the counter.

"Hey", I said

"We need to get going soon", my dad responds.

I pluck a piece of bacon off my plate and eat it. I eat the rest and put my plate in the sink. "I think I'm just going to walk alone", I say. They nod and I go out the back door. I jump people's fences and run through their yards. This way is faster to get to the square.

"Hey", an old man yells as I sprint across his yard. "Lousy kids", He said throwing his newspaper at me, hitting the back of my head. I stop and pick it up.

I look at him and hes running towards me, I threw the newspaper onto his porch and turned around and sprinted. I heard him yelling some bad things at me but I kept running.

I finally get to the square and go sign in. I head over to the eighteen-year-old section and see that I'm just getting their right in time. The lights go dim all around me and a spotlight shines on the platform where Sami, our mentor is already talking. He talks about the dark days and the video plays and then he walked to the girls orb first. He draws a twelve year old but a girl volunteers. Then he walked to the boys bowl. He plucks a name out and reads it.

Its me.


	8. D8 reapings

**AMELIA WAIN'S POV  
**

I woke up to hearing a pounding noise on my door. It really freaked me out. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a shoe. I held it up to defend me when my brother suddenly opened the door and peered in. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Get out", I yelled and threw the shoe at the door.

He laughed and ran away. I got up, closed the door and sank back into my bed when my alarm clock went off a few seconds later. That's when I realized that it was reaping day. I silently prayed to not get picked and got up to get dressed. When I got done getting dressed I went to the family restroom to comb my hair and brush my teeth. My family consisted of five kids and I had two brothers and they drove me nuts. Kreb, my younger brother was the one who almost broke my door down just now and Sanders was my older. I realized somebody was in the bathroom and went back to my room. I brushed my hair out in there and brushed my teeth downstairs in the kitchen sink, since the bathroom was still occupied.

I finally got to the dining room and realized my family was already seated and I wish I could say that it was a peaceful breakfast, but it was the total opposite. My dad was reading the newspaper while my mother was cooking pancakes, which we could afford since my dad was high in the business of making textiles, frantically, because my brothers were practically fighting over them when she set them down at the table. I sat down and got ready to take a grab at a pancake when she set it down, this was the only way I could get food in this family, fighting for it.

Breakfast was over and at least I got a pancake or two and some juice. I was now walking to the square, not even thinking about getting picked, with my friends, Lisa and Brock. Lisa was a bit of an airhead.

"I wonder who is like, gonna get picked this year", Lisa said." Hopefully, we will have a victor finally".

"Yea, hopefully..", I started to say then saw something at the square.

They looked to where I was looking and our eyes bulged. An uprising. There was an uprising going on. Five men or so were tackling a peacekeeper. I heard bullets fly and two of the men went down, blood pouring out of their stomach and head. The other men didn't notice, there was too much commotion. I heard another gunshot and one other man went down, got shot in the eye, ouch. My friends and I just stood there, watching everyone scream and the men die. The rest died in a matter of twenty seconds, blood everywhere. Slowly, the commotion died down as everyone got escorted, including us, to their sections.

"Now, now everyone, calm down", Kole Jem said, our escort. "Lets just get on with this", she said and the video played.

She walked over to the girl's bowl afterwards and picked out a name. And...it was me.

**MILES PAIN'S POV**

As I was walking towards the square I thought about my life. I hated it. My family abandoned me and I don't know where they are. Everyone hates me, I have no friends. I always get F's in school and usually have no food at home, I have to steal it or find it. I definitely was going to volunteer. I either wanted to die or have a really good life, so this was the perfect chance for me.

I arrived at the square and something was going on. All I heard was screaming and gunshots. I tried to jump up to see what was going on but there was so much commotion that I didn't have a clue to as what was happening. Then, all I heard was gasps and everyone went silent. They backed away and there were five dead men on the ground and a peacekeeper backing away from them, scared. Then, I got shoved out of the way by a peacekeeper and escorted to my section without even getting signed in.

I kept staring at the dead men until I arrived at my section and couldn't see them anymore. I blinked a few times and then our mentor, Kole Jem, came onstage and told every to calm down and then the video played. Then she picked a girl and the girl looked very scared but made her way to the stage and then Kole walked to the boys bowl.

"Kyle Jull", she called. It was a twelve year old boy and by the looks of it, he had no chance, he was very scrawny and looked like he should've died from starvation. I smiled and was happy that this boy didn't have to go in.

"I VOLUNTEER", I yelled, making sure they could hear me, and then got escorted to the stage.


End file.
